1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for making stuffed products, and more particularly, it pertains to the making of linked products, such as sausages, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for making linked products by continuously stuffing a length of casing with pliable product, such as sausage stuffing and linking machines, are well known in the art. Examples of such machines are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,166,784; 3,264,679; 3,739,425; 3,748,690; 3,835,503; 3,868,747; and 4,129,923.
Most of the machines in use are limited to specific functions, such as filling or stuffing a casing with pliable product, linking the stuffed casing through a separate linking chain, or a linking head associated with the stuffer, without subsequently placing the finished product automatically into a container for shipment. Indeed, most machines are dependent upon manual handling of the product for packaging, whereby bacteria is imparted to the product which limits its ultimate shelf life. Moreover, manual packaging is slow and very costly.
Associated with the foregoing has been a problem of avoiding damage to a casing while rotating the casing during stuffing with the product. Various methods have been attempted in vain to apply a rotational force to the casing while periodically pinching the casing to provide a twist between each link of stuffed product. Stuffed casing passing through a rotating chuck encounters considerable frictional drag, because the casing passes through a rotating member which is not moving in the direction of the advancing casing. Any external force is associated with rotational drive but also a stationary position with respect to the longitudinal motion of the casing, therefore external frictional drag results on very thin casing. If an inadequate or ineffective rotational force is applied to the extruding column of product emitting from the horn exit port, the casing on the horn rotates at a greater speed than that of the forming links, causing the casing on the horn to twist and often break before being filled with product, in the stuffing zone.
Another problem with most prior devices has been that of orienting stuffed product links into a marketable tray. In other words, most prior apparatus for forming links of stuffed product have provided no means to control or provide alignment of said links to place them in trays or packages as the final phase of the production cycle. Links are formed and discharged in a scattered pattern because the apparatus did not provide sufficient control over the link from the start to the finish of its production to prevent misalignment of the link at the packaging end of the procedure.